1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an attachment to fishing lines and more specifically, to improvements of a means for attaching sinkers to fishing lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fishing sinker and fishing industry has grown vastly in the past few years. One of the most useful items in the fisherman's tackle box is the type of sinker which is shown in the Vironda patent 2,701,427, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. Briefly, this invention comprises a round shot type sinker having a slot that extends through the sinker. This particular fishing sinker has enjoyed extreme popularity and widespread use because it can be easily attached to a fishing line by pinching the sinker around the line. Although this type of a sinker enjoys widespread popularity, there are some disadvantages to this type of sinker. For example, the line usually passes through the sinker in an off center position or the sinker's rounded stubby shape allows the sinker to catch on weeds as the sinker is pulled through the water.
Still another type of prior art attachment to fishing lines is shown in the Hribar U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,230. The Hribar patent shows a round shot sinker having a cushioning insert extending through the body of the sinker. The insert cushions and holds the line within the sinker body and prevents undue wear on the line.
Still another embodiment is shown in the Pancast U.S. Pat. No. 1,023,676 which shows a sinker comprised of a number of different members having an increasing diameter from one end to the other.
The present invention comprises an improvement to the art of sinkers by providing a sinker for attachment to a fishing line in which the ends of the sinker body are made with a converging streamlined shape and the interior of the sinker contains members to hold the fishing line in a central position with respect to the sinker.